pomgetswififandomcom-20200213-history
Important notice!!!
Now, people can make up their Pom Gets Wi-Fi fanon! How to create an article of fanon? Make sure when creating a new article, use Fanon: '''first before typing in your fanon. Misplacing your fanon by mistake you must put this template on the article if you accidentally didn't type Fanon: first: The template above is an example, not recently for actual deletion. Can I add fan art on the newly created fanon page? '''Yes you can!!!! Anonymouses cannot add images since they are not yet logged in, so signed up users only! You can also add a gallery so you can add tons of more fan art with spare space! Make sure to add a Gallery section! Can I add script to the fanon page? Sure! Adding scripts will be great, if you want the script to be spectacular; add interesting dramatic parts! Make sure not to do some spelling mistakes so you have to correct them so the script will be good! What about fanon characters? Can I add them? Oh-kay, you can! You can add images of the fan character or add yourself as a dog! Make sure to know what species of your fan character will be, okay?! Fan videos? You can make fan-made videos based off the game! A fan-game of it? You can make fan-made games related to Pom Gets Wi-Fi and submit your fan-game as soon as possible to RPG maker! Here are our current gamely ideas: * 'Pom Gets Wi-Fi, again?! '- Pom is the new master in Doggy Heaven but sooner, a army of strong, brutal jail dogs invade Doggy Heaven! Pom needs to get her Wi-Fi and configure a dog army in the internet before the army invades Doggy Heaven! * 'Pom Gets Wi-Fi Three '- Pom and Shibe go to Catty Heaven and are now cats for some reason! As a result, they need to find a way out! Meanwhile at the Master's house...Pom and Shibe's owner are still alone. * 'Pom Gets Wi-Fi IV '- Pom and Shibe again return in Mousey Heaven now and both of them are mice!!! Pom now lost her Wi-Fi and they both need to escape the heaven as soon as possible! * 'Pom Gets Wi-Fi Lava Mode '- Pom and Shibe are now currently close to the Wi-Fi but a fiery portal brought them to Doggy Hell! All dogs are imps, devils and even imposter destroyers! Will they escape this very dangerous place and find the Wi-Fi in time?! * 'Pom Gets Wi-Fi Finale Version '- It's the final sequel!!!!! Pom and Shibe escape from Doggy Hell and go back to Doggy Heaven, and Pom decides to come up with a idea to cross two heavens Pom and Shibe visited which is Mousey Heaven and Catty Heaven to join up with Doggy Heaven so that the Heavens will become one pet heaven! Finally, Pom and Shibe get back to their master's house!!! * 'Pom Gets Wi-Fi Secret Mode '- As if six games weren't enough, we implimented a new one! Pom has to go and jump down from Doggy Heaven with the dum shibe once more, steal the Wi-Fi from Starpugs and McDogals, and defeat Macklemore in a super epic rap battle. Shibe gets killed by Macklemore and gets sent up to Doggy Heaven again. * 'Pom Gets Wi-Fi Secret Secret Mode '- Pom has to go and retrieve their faithful companion Sebastian - -- I mean Shibe from Doggy Heaven. Now you have to defeat Niki Minaj and a few other rappers in an extreme rap battle! And you get to have lasers! At the end, Shibe is returned home and Pom scrolls more than a mile on the Internet. Category:Not actually a canditate for deletion